halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stel 'Vadam
Stel 'Vadam was a Sangheili who lived during the 23rd Age of Doubt and the 9th Age of Reclamation periods of the Covenant. Rank Stel went up the Covenant Sangheili ranks very quickly, even skipping some ranks thanks to his amazing abilities. His past ranks were Minor and Major Domo, SpecOps, Zealot, Councilor, Imperial Admiral and Commander-General. He's currently a Supreme Councilor. Early Life From a early age, Stel was a trouble maker. He often annoyed others, and people believed he could never make it into the Covenant Military. Until he showed that he could in early 2525, by saving a Unggoy's life from ending prematurely when a Jiralhanae attempted to kill him. Stel then discovered his amazing strength. Lifting the Brute clean of his feet, he kicked him in the stomach, sending him flinging into the wall, knocking him out cold. The Unggoy Stel just saved, said despite he was one of the lowest ranks in the Covenant, he was able to get him into a position in the Covenant Military. However, Stel had to prove his worth. The Arena The Prophets tested Stel's abilites in the Covenant Battle Arena, where he was faced against a Jiralhanae who had been a serial killer in the past. The Jiralhanae was allowed armour, and dual spike rifles. Stel was allowed nothing. However, despite being outgunned, he stole the Spike Rifles from the Jiralhanae, kicked him in the face, shot his armour off, and then finally threw the Spike Rifles through his head. As the Jiralhanae fell, the crowd cheered. The Prophets impressed, they imediantly put him into training. Training Being sent into training with other Sangheili recruits, Stel was a far execellent shot, and quite strong too. But unfortantly for Stel, two SPARTAN-IIs had already infiltrated the facility, where they were going to kill the Sangheili recruits in an effort to shortage the Covenant Troops. However, quite unfortantly, Stel had noticed them and opened fire. The SPARTANs attempted a escape, but failed, as the rest of the Sangheili got into several Wraiths and Stel landed a direct hit with the mortar. After this, the Sangheilis graduated. Unfortantly still for Stel...he was just about to have his unlucky streak. Among his most recent and far more notable assingments...... Harvest Campaign 2526 Sangheili Minor Stel 'Vadam's first assignment was assaulting Alpha Base on Harvest, where they would clear the way for the fleet of Covenant Destroyers to glass the planet. Stel along with several other Minors and Majors, they attacked a convoy where a group of Marines where transporting some "important" cargo. After taking the convoy down, the Elites themselves were ambushed by rocket launcher-wielding Marines and Grizzly tanks. With most of the squad down, Stel took a Rocket Launcher from a dead Marines and destroyed the Grizzlies. However, one Marine left standing, shot Stel with the Rocket Launcher in the feet, sending him flying and near-crippling him. The last Elite other than Stel called for back up and rescued Stel. This was his first taste of the war against the Humans. This. Was. His. Fight. For his efforts on destroying the convoy (and surviving a near-direct hit from a rocket launcher) he was granted a promotion to Sangheili Major. Lost on Arodnap 2530 Stel's second assignment in combat was accompining Ship Master Kerha 'Jeramee on to the only recently discovered planet of Arodnap, and investigate what is there. Unfortantly however, Kerha's ship was struck by the most strangest thing Stel had ever seen: A lightning bolt in the middle of space. Coming down to the planet, the ship came to a crash. With Stel, Kerha and another Major, Jer 'Xeromee, being the only survivors while coming down to the surface of the planet, grabbed all the still-functioning equipment, the trio went ahead to find anything they could use to contact the nearest Covenant- controlled area. Later, they had found a abandonded outpost with a communcations dish they could use to contact them. Stel looked up at the sky, noticed the huge, bird like things in the sky. They were Vakarians, a intresting bird-like creature only found on this planet. The trio moved on, until Stel noticed plant life. He found this plant life quite intresting, including a water spitting plant. Before being able to inspect this, Stel had been hit right in the face with this..and something extremly wierd happened. Stel's eyes were glowing lighting-bright. His armor was gleaning and shining. He felt...invinicble. This only lasted 30 seconds, but he came back to Kerha to investigate this "plant". Kerha then tryed the water, which Stel dubbed "the Supercharge". Kerha felt the exact same effects. Finally, Jer managed to make contact with High Charity, and a evac team was sent. Stel decided to make a file of the planet's intresting features. However, Stel noticed a falling Banshee, with a dead Vakarian on it, likely killed in a suicide charge. The Banshee fell toward the forest floor. The trio head up to save the pilot : Gehra 'Kerahee. With the evac team arriving, Stel also took some samples of the Spitter plant. After returning to High Charity, he was promoted to Special Operations Major, for his acts of bravery, and the discovery of the Spitter Plant's liquid. This was later modifed and composed into a cube to make the Supercharger equipment. He also was rewared the title of Aristocrat, allowing him to wield the Energy Sword. Sabotage 2540 Stel's next assignment was sabotaging a UNSC ship, of which was causing extreme havoc against Covenant ships. With several other Special Ops Sangheili, Stel infiltrated the ship. It was a gigantic ship, with several deadly cannons that could easily wipe out Covenant Ships. Although all Sangheili but Stel had been killed during this operation, Stel managed to plant the bomb inside the engine compartments, and put more in to other vital areas. Escaping in a Longsword before the ship detonated, then headed back for High Charity. Once again, Stel had cheated death, and for bravery, he was given the new rank of Special Operations Officer. The Battle of Reach 2552 For more info on Stel's (and his brother's) Battle at Reach, see the ongoing story Halo: Honor and Reconciliation. Stel had his final mission at Reach: sabotaging a key UNSC base, which will be the final operation on the ground before the glassing. Stel, with a squad of Special Ops, including Jer 'Xerom who he had served with on Arodnap, and Gehra 'Kerahee, who he also met on the same planet and had been stranded there for months, infiltrated the base. It was unusaully quiet, until a ambush of Marines came up, and killed nearly half the squad with a enourmous barrage of grenades. With only Gerah, Jer and Stel left, they chucked their own barrage of Plasma grenades, taking the entire ambush out. They proceeded to plant the bombs, and got out. Unfortantly, Stel was hit almost directly by a Scorpion tank shell, which broke his left arm and right leg. Jer, who had packed a Plasma Launcher with him just in case, fired and destroyed the Scorpion. Gehra picked Stel up, and brang him to the Phantom, and were brought back to the Covenant fleet, where they informed that the operation had finished, although half the squad were dead and one with a broken arm, the Covenant fleet glassed the planet. Stel briefly considered retiring, but when he came back to High Charity, however, Stel's brother Thel 'Vadam convinced him to stay. "Stel, I'm not sure that you should retire. I've seen your combat skill. I've seen you fight. And I've seen you win. I'll get a doctor for a replacement arm." "Alright, Thel." "Oh and Stel, the Commander's promoted you to Zealot.". Battle of Installation 04 2552 After his wounds sustained on Reach, he was given a replacment left arm and replacement right leg, he resumed his battles and was now promoted to Zealot, fighting on the front lines again. Stel also gained his ship, the "Relentless Massacre", part of the crew also contained Kerha 'Jeramee, Gerah 'Kerohee and Jer 'Xeromee, he was assigned to find this ship, and elimate any possible UNSC forces on the ring. He found out that a ship escaped from the Battle of Reach, called The Pillar of Autumn, and as a result, he was assigned to take it out. With his ship landing on the surface, Jer, Kerha, Gerah and Stel performed some recon, until finding a dreaded enemy: The Demon himself, John-117, inside a Banshee. Eager to catch and kill him, the 4 took a Wraith and catch him down. Unfortantly, the Demon shot the Wraith, causing it to crumble off a cliff. Although the 4 managed to surive, they had failed, quite unfortantly. However, Stel decided that he'd find a way into the Halo, and activate it. Unfortantly, the Pillar of Autumn had been rigged to explode, so the 4 had to get off the ring. The four had to get past several UNSC camps, and managed to kill another Demon on the ring: SPARTAN-B335. They escaped from the Halo, just before it exploded. Seeing the Halo being ripped to pieces, Stel hung his head in distress. However, thanks to the fact he managed to eliminated a Demon, the Prophets rewarded him with the rank of Councilor. Non-AAO parts start here. RETURN TO HIGH CHARITY After coming back to High Charity, Stel realized that his older brother, Thel 'Vadamee, was convicted for heresy for failed to defend Installtion 04. Being the Councilor he is, he was allowed to vote on whether or not to execute Thel. Of course, since it was his brother, he voted against it. He discussed most of the matter with Zerma 'Madav, who was one of Thel's friends. After the trial, he went to practise his skills with the Energy Sword. He also later went to one of High Charity's target ranges to practise his shooting skills with the Covenant Carbine. Unfortantly, a Carbine catridge from another reckless Elite hit him in the eye, causing his left eye to turn green. So as a result, he turned blind in that eye for a period of time until he could open it again after 5 days. THE GREAT SCHISM However, Councilor Stel found out Regret was assassinated by the Demon, so as a result, the traitorous Prophets made the Brute's their new bodyguards. As a result, Stel resigned from the High Council. He later found out the true purpose of the Halo, which was a last resort weapon against the Flood. He was shocked at this, as a result, he and his entire race broke away from the Covenant, forming the Covenant Sepratists. Some Grunts and the majority of Hunters also joined them. Also, because they resigned from the Covenant, all of the Elites dropped the "ee" suffix. HUMAN-SEPRATIST ALLIANCE Due to the fact both the UNSC and the Covenant Sepratists both had common enemies (the Flood and the newly formed Covenant Loyalists) they formed a alliance. Stel, being the Councillor he is, was one of the main commanders for the Sepratists. Councillor Stel' Vadam, now without the "ee" suffix due to his resign from the Covenant, fights alongside the UNSC soldiers along with the rest of the Sepratists. TSAVO HIGHWAY Stel 'Vadam heard of a major battle in Voi, where he decided he'd head up and support the Sepratists and the UNSC forces there. With him driving up the highway in a Brute Chopper he yanked from a dead Brute, he once again met Jer, Gerah and Kehra, who were also heading for Voi. But Jer's Ghost had been destroyed, Gerah and Kehra's Wraith smashed to pieces, so unfortantly they had to proceed on foot. They came under quite some heavy fire from Jump Pack Jiralhanae and Kig-Yar Snipers, until finding 4 extra Choppers. Finally arriving at Voi, the 4 Sangheili joined the battle. BATTLE OF VOI Heading on to some Mongooses, the 4 Elites wrecked havoc throughout the entire battle, Stel alone taking down 1 Anti-Air Wraith, atleast 60 Unggoy, 12 Brutes and 6 Choppers. At the end of the battle, the Anti-Air emplacment had been destroyed by Stel's brother, Thel 'Vadam. "Floodgate" Seeing the AA Emplacement destroyed and most of the Loyalist forces down, Stel' noticed something. A ship. A crashing one. When he saw it, he felt dread, he smelt.......The Flood. The 4 Sangheili proceeded to the evac point, where they would be picked up by Rtas 'Vadum. Unfortantly, after meeting up with several Special-Ops Elites, the 4 had found out the Flood had actually evolved into Pure Forms, which are composed entirely of Flood biomass. With the Special Ops Elites heading off, Stel could hear a Tank form on the other side of a steel wall. It was here, the Marines gave him his nickname, "Ramsteel". Charging through the wall, Stel started venilating the Tank Form with a Machine Gun turret he found. Ripping the Tank to pieces. Stel and the others finally reached the Evac point. After the events of the "Floodgate" Stel' called it, he was given a offer to become Imperial Admiral to replace the deceased Admiral, Xytan 'Jar Wattinree. Stel' accepted it. The Battle of the Ark After the glassing of Voi due to the Flood infestation, next major (and final in the Human-Covenant War)battle came up: The Battle of Installtion 00. Commanding the 2nd flagship, Rtas 'Vadum's "Shadow of Intent" carrier, The Sangheili Fleet of Retribution attacked the Prophet of Truth's fleet. Stel didn't have many space battles before, but due to the Elite's superiority over the Brutes, Stel's fleet utterly destroyed Truth's. After this, Stel dropped onto the surface on Installtion 00 to settle the end of the H-C War. Heading down to the surface to meet with several other Elites and ODSTs, Stel was the main Sangheili field commander for the battle.Stel noticed the Foward Unto Dawn deploying 3 Scorpion tanks and a Warthog. With Stel deciding to take one, he embarks on a killing spree against the Loyalists, until stumbling upon a Banshee, which he used to regroup at a pair of Sepratist Phantoms. With these, Stel and the other Elites (including Thel 'Vadam) headed for the Citadel, alongside 5 Pelicans containing Sergeant Johnson and John-117. Unfortantly, one of the Pelicans were shot down while heading for the beach, as the Pelican contained a Mongoose and a Warthog. The Elites took down the first tower on the beach,which was the tower that shot down the Pelican, where Stel ripped off a Plasma Cannon near it. Stel , his brother and the other Elites assaulted the second tower. Sergeant Johnson took four Marines and attacked the final tower. Clearing the Loyalists, a new Warthog and a Mongoose were deployed and taken through heavy resistance to the tower. Clearing it, Stel learned that the Sgt. Johnson had been ambushed by reinforcing Loyalists. Stel nearly lost his head after being shot by a Brute Spiker, which he after that took off his gauntlets and his shoulder armor entirely, revealing his bulging muscles. However, a nearby explosion sent Stel flying. When he got back up, his cybernetics were revealed in his arms, which were injuries sustained in the Battle of Reach. Fighting alongside John-117 himself, Stel took a Hornet and took out any Brutes he could see. Outside the third tower with Hornets and Pelicans, Master Chief, Thel 'Vadam, and a team of five Elites discovered the corpses of the Marine team, except for Johnson's. When the defending forces were eliminated and the barrier deactivated, the Rtas 'Vadum's began its attack on Truth. At the same time the former Covenant city ship High Charity arrived from Slipspace and crashed on the Ark. Debris spread from the city ship heavily damaged the Shadow of Intent and helped spread a new Flood infestation on the Ark as a means to stop Truth and to be safe from the Halo activation array. Stel insisted that this would only encourage Truth into activating the rings even more, and ordered the Elites to attack him directly. After fighting through the infestation of the Brutes they killed and Johnson's dead marines, something caught Stel's eye: more vehicles. A Gauss Warthog, a Mongoose and a Scorpion had been dropped off. Because Stel thought "Hmppf, speed is essential", he decided to take the Mongoose. Speeding across the battlefield and splattering a entire lance, Stel noticed a pair of Scarabs being dropped off by the Loyalists. After 117 destroyed it, Stel was picked up by a Sepratist Phantom and dropped back to his Assault Carrier, the "Relentless Massacre". Teleporting back to Earth, Stel's final mission in the H-C War ended. After 117 was stranded in space, and Thel being evacuated from the crashed Forward Unto Dawn, he and the Elites head back for Sangheilios. Assassin life 2553 After the war, Stel found himself a Assassin working for the Daman family. Assassinating many Jiralhanae Chieftains, including Keflus, successor to Tartarus, he used a codename, "Bortheo", which roughly translates from Sangheili to English as "Enforcer". He, during this time, also met Ral 'Daman, who he quickly became close friends with. He also had marked a Sangheili skull on his helmet, earning him the nickname "Ghost", by the humans Return to Reach 2555 3 years later, Stel would return to Reach in order to find forgiveness for his sins at Reach. Instead of finding forgiveness, he found Loyalists, including the Chieftain Garpundius. A ongoing roleplay detailing Stel's time back at Reach is currently in production, it is called RP: Reach. Ruler of the Sangheili Confederacy After returning from Reach, Zerma 'Madav, who he had met before, thought of a new type of goverment, the Sangheili Confederacy. The SC would be composed of several defense branches, the Sangheili Armed Forces, the Sangheili Air Force, and the Supreme Navy. Ruling it together, the confederacy was a deal between the Vadam, Murdak, Madav, and Daman state family lineages. Both Stel and Zerma also brought out several new ranks, such as the Shock Specialist, and a replacment for the Zealot, the Commander-General. Rumor of Marriage 2557 Since becoming ruler of the Sangheili Confederacy, rumours had spread that Stel was about to come the first Aristocrat in existance to be married. It is rumoured he is married to Bet 'Murdak. However, recently being discovered, Stel finally confirmed that he was married to Bet 'Murdak, making him the first Aristocrat in existance to be married, which was a privelage given only to the rulers of the Sangheili Confederacy. Non-AAO parts end here. AAO era Stel also exists in Against All Odds. In this universe, he has the same operations leading up to Installtion 04, but he has had several diffrences. *He remains a Zealot for the rest of the war after Installation 04. *He was born with heterochromia, a diffrence in colour of skin, hair and eyes. He was born with his right eye green. *Stel is even more less brutal than he was before. *He never made the Sangheili Confederacy, nor did the SC ever exsist. *He is Autel 'Vadam's uncle. *He is far less "human-like" and his speech is far more formal, and he is also slightly arrogant. Personiality Stel, unlike most other Sangheili, is 30% human characteristics and 70% Sangheili characteristics, meaning he is slightly more "human-like" than most Sangheili, not afraid of violating his code of honor, slightly more friendiler and generally smarter. However, it is known that he is merciless to Jiralhanae, as they massacred his race. He also a accent, which vaguely sounds similar to a human Britishman. In AAO, Stel is far more hard-bitten, being 20% human characteristics and 80% rest Sangheili. He also had suffered some battle scars, including his prosthetic left arm, 6 rows of scars all down his right eye, and missing a right finger. He also uses a adaptive skin membrane to hide the prosthetic nature of his left arm. Triva *Stel is one of the few Sangheili to use a prosthetic, in this case his left arm.